Misinterpreted Intentions
by Gravisanimi
Summary: Everyone thinks Pyrrha is interested in Jaune. If you were to ask her though, not so much. When that's what Jaune thinks too, things get complicated. First fanfic, feel free to tear me a new one.
1. Prolouge and Act 1

**Misinterpreted Intentions: Arkos**

**Prologue**

**The Situation**

At some point upon seeing the two of them, every student of Beacon has asked the question, consciously or not, they asked the question.

_When are Pyrrha and Jaune finally get together?_

If anyone got the courage (or in a few cases, the stupidity) and asked Pyrrha of this question looking for an answer, she would politely tell them that there is nothing, that she's not interested. But, due to how she phrases it, or how the questioner listens to it, she still hasn't made it perfectly clear.

Jaune was never approached about it because everyone just assumed he was oblivious to Pyrrha's flirting and advances. As such, he never voiced his feelings about a relationship between the two. He actually hadn't thought of it.

**Act I**

**The Proposal**

Pyrrha was in the library after class. Blake and Yang weren't here yet as usual, Blake was usually in the back of the room, so she had to wait for the tides of other students leaving their seats before she could go. And Yang was a toss-up between getting a lecture after class, going to spy on Ruby's class for a few minutes, or hanging out with some of her friends, which in Pyrrha's opinion, were a little too shady.

She had her books and papers laid out for their regular study session between classes, which half the time turned into her and Blake trying to tutor Yang, who had not paid attention during class for one reason or another. She didn't mind though, she didn't need to study much and didn't feel she needed more, and her grades reflected it.

She set her bag by the table, sat down and waited. She waited a while, longer than normally. She began fixing her skirt. Pulling any creases out of her tights, which she wore because her legs felt naked without something on them, used to the feeling of her armor.

Agh, she missed wearing her armor all the time. It had been tailored to her perfectly, the only thing she spent her money from her tournament wins on, and nothing felt right without it.

While she fidgeted, she noticed someone approaching her. Hoping that it was something normal, not someone she never met before asking her what she wanted of her teammate. She had been getting more and more of those questions lately, like a Hydragoon, you cut off the head, 2 more sprout up.

As they got closer though, she recognized Jaune. She assessed his direction. Yes, definitely coming to see her. She patiently waited for him to walk close enough for him to it to be comfortable to ask him what it was.

Then she saw the look on his face: one of some awkwardness and a bad attempt to cover it up with confidence. Something told her it would be best if she let him say what he wanted to say first.

He pulled out a chair directly across from her, sat down and almost missed the chair. This was getting painful to watch. What had riled him up so much that he's acting like she hasn't been training him for the past few months?

Then with almost a relief, "Pyrrha, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?" Jaune blurted out.

That was certainly unexpected. She tensed up, hoping it didn't show. She had told dozens of people that she wasn't interested in Jaune, but could she tell Jaune himself? Especially right after a question like that?

"Think, Pyrrha THINK" she thought, seeing that Jaune was questioning himself, she must be taking a long time to answer. She had to say something!

"I don't quite know yet, I will let you know after Oobleck's History class", That did it, she said something, and saw Jaune relax.

"Okay, I have bought myself some time, now what do I do?"She was seriously beginning to question her own intelligence, when Jaune stood up from his seat.

"Oh, alright, I'll see you then.", He half muttered, walking back the direction he'd come, a little more bounce and calculation in his step.

"What did he want?" Yang said right behind Pyrrha, earning Yang a startled jump.

"You've been learning too much from Blake, sneaking up on me like that." Pyrrha with a light punch to Yang's thigh.

"Hey, infiltration is important, I can't go in and beat down an entire bar every time."

"Wait, wha-"

"Can you two stop it so we can get to studying now?" Blake said, now in a chair on the opposite side of the table.

"You need a bell..." Yang said with a droop. Pyrrha, tired of the sneaking around, just ignored it.

"And you need better grades, now sit down." Blake reprimanded.

"Right..., after Pyrrha tells me what Lover Boy was doing over here before us." Yang, directing her attention to Pyrrha

"He... he was asking me to dinner." Pyrrha told them. Why did she tell them? She wasn't even sure she was going, and if Yang got the wrong idea, it would be all over the school in hours.

They just stared at her for a few seconds. Both with confused looks on their faces. Blake's bow was somehow even twitching a little, even though there weren't any vents pointed at her...

Blake broke the silence for once, "So, what did you say?"

"That I would tell him after Oobleck's class tomorrow morning." Pyrrha realizing how bad it was getting.

"What are you going to tell him, you've already told us your not interested, or have your changed your mind?" Yang said, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head at Pyrrha.

"No, no I still don't want to date him. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, and getting better, but I don't want any relationships on my team if I can help it,"Pyrrha said, and added in a more hushed tone "and he's not my type."

"And what is your type?" Yang leaned in, arcing the question.

"It is none of your business." Blake snapped, and Yang sat back in her seat. "Your decision is yours Pyrrha, but if you tell him no, you might want to do it gently. Or he might ditch his training with you. And if you tell him yes and you aren't interested, your dragging him along unnecessarily, and the longer that goes, the more hurt he will be when he learns the truth."

"I know, it's just I didn't have the heart to say no when he was trying so hard to ask." Pyrrha complained. "Any advice?"

"I would have told him straight off no, but it's a little too late for that." Yang offered "Maybe you could tell him that your busy that night and can't make it?"

"That would work, but only for one day, he'd be able to reschedule" Pyrrha countered. "I need some way to tell him that I'm not interested in the most direct way without harming him."

"Then go on the date" Blake said, having pulled out one of her books until the conversation was over and they could get back to studying. "Then after the date is over, tell him that you don't feel it, and that your better off friends."

"That might just work. But what about everything else? I don't want word getting around that we dated, I get enough questions, I don't want to think how many questions I'll get if we actually were something. And I don't know anything else about the date other than that it is at dinner time tomorrow."

"Your on your own with that one, but you know that half those questions could be answered by Jaune when you ask him right?" Yang said.

"Oh, right, sorry. But not keeping it a secret, that falls into Blake and your hands now." Pyrrha told them, hoping for their compliance, mostly directing the statement to Yang.

"Uhg, fine, I won't share such juicy gossip" Yang groaned, throwing her hands to her side and tilting her head back.

"Don't worry about me" Blake said flatly behind her book, eyes gliding over the words.


	2. Act 2

Just getting back to her dorm after classes, Pyrrha knew that Ren and Jaune still had classes for another hour. Nora, most likely in her room, if she wasn't down in the cafeteria getting a second dinner. When she came to the door, she lightly tapped on it, little softer than a knock, and went inside.

What she found was a note on her desk, folded up to get her attention. From the looks of it, it's Ren's handwriting.  
_Pyrrha,_  
_ Nora ate syrup she found under her bed from the first few weeks of school, and got a rare form of food poisoning that we had to leave Vale for, we'll be back in 3 days._  
At the bottom, more scrawled, considering what Ren said, probably Nora.  
_Wo_w t_h_i**s R**ee_eal_ly c_**onv**__e__**n**_ient fo_r t__**h**_e st0ry!

"Oh, well, clearly hallucination was a symptom" Pyrrha said to, oh, she's talking to herself.

She sat down, finished her studies, and walked over to team RWBY's room. Maybe talking with Weiss will clear her head, she's rather nice when alone.

Swinging open the door after Weiss gave her permission to enter, she saw that she was not alone. Ruby was reading, no, she was sleeping in her bed with a book in front of her.

"What is it Pyrrha?" You could tell she fixed herself up before she let Pyrrha in

"I was hoping to talk to you about something that came up today."

"Ask away."

"I was in the library, and Jaune asked me to dinner"  
Weiss just stared.  
And stared.  
"Wei-"

"HOW DARE HE!?"In that instant, a few things became apparent. That Weiss' normally pale face(only a little paler than her own) flashed into a red so vibrant the two of them would look like color swapped twins, that the upper bunk jolted a little, and Weiss had come centimeters from smacking her head on Ruby's dangling foot.

"Hey-o, I wasn't sleeping." Ruby dropped from her bed, it swinging and grinding against the wall. Pyrrha did a silent prayer for whoever has to repaint the room when RWBY moves out.

"Ruby, not now, this is an issue for adults." Weiss vented

"Let me guess, this is about Jaune asking Pyrrha out?" Ruby blurted.

"How do you know that, Yang didn't blurt it, did she?" Pyrrha was about to get so angry at a certain blonde that she might use insults.

"I wasn't asleep, remember?" Ruby stated with a little bit of pride

"Well, your obviously not going Pyrrha. Pyrrha, please?" Weiss gained this pouty look that did not match her previous rage.

"I already told him I'd tell him tomorrow in History, and what else am I supposed to do? If I tell him off and he really invested himself, that could crush him." Pyrrha rationalized "And beyond not wanting to do that to a friend, it would make both of our school years here miserable."

"I see your point..." Weiss trailed off.  
"But if you're not interested, couldn't it hurt him more if you go on the date and then shoot him down?" Ruby stated.

Pyrrha thought,"That is a risk, but then I can use the date as a way to say we tested the waters, and there is nothing there. Though that feels underhanded with me knowing that I don't, he will at least feel like he tried, and I'm making sure he's left without a regret about it."

"That's a great idea and all, but what if he is crushed either way?" Weiss said.

"That is really the best option, there's greater risk, but greater reward than just outright refusing. Darned if I do, Darned if I don't." Pyrrha stumbled on the last words, almost saying the original phrase, then thinking just why she censored herself like that.


	3. Act 3: The Ending

Pyrrha got on the shuttle down to Vale with Jaune at 17:30, just as they talked about after Oobleck's class, and she felt in high spirits. This might work.

At least, that is what she thought until she saw Jaune sprinting to the shuttle. He was wearing his normal hoodie and jeans, with the armor and pouches taken off.

Pyrrha, expecting something a little more formal, had worn one of her more fancy sundresses from home. She didn't look overdressed, but she felt as if she had missed the opportunity to dress more comfortably.

"Hey Pyrrha, sorry I almost missed it, I forgot to tie my shoe and slipped down the stairs." Jaune said it with a straight face, so that must have happened. He doesn't look hurt, but that just means he's learning to activate his aura better.

"No problem at all, do you know where we are going yet," Pyrrha asked, "or shall we roam until we do?" Jaune had not decided on where the date would be, so he said he'd figure it out by today.

"Yeah, the Kharybdis' Den, have you been there? The food is great." Jaune brightened up. Pyrrha enjoys seeing him smile, it's an honest kind, the best kind.

"I haven't been down to Vale often enough, I'm still a little new to the area." Pyrrha wasn't exaggerating, she's fresh from Mistral and hasn't had the chance to check out the town.

"Oh, then I'll be walking us there. It's not too long of a walk." Jaune perked up, but not in the same way. He was liking being a leader now.

They waited the flight down in silence, not an uncomfortable one, but a silence. Jaune was right, it was a short walk.

But when they got there, she was... well surprised would be a little strong. She was standing in front of a sports bar. She really hadn't expected it and certainly felt under dressed now.

They walked through the doors, Pyrrha half realizing a mistake that Jaune has made. There were several sports from Vale, and one or two from the other kingdoms, on displays around the restaurant, and it was only half capacity, so it was relatively quiet. No Beacon students were there, so that was a relief.

They were shown their seats, at a floor table near to one of the larger displays showing a game of... really? They had a game of Remnant: The Game between four people all in suits and gambler-like attire, it was the only display in the whole place who had that up there.

She browsed the menu, mostly poultry and a few beef products. They had their orders and their drinks quickly because of the low amount of customers, so that was left was eating and talking.

That didn't happen though.

They got their meals and Jaune's eyes immediately glued to a display he pulled up on the table. She decided to pick a sport, but just decided on the game of Remnant, none of the other sports had any competition going.

As the game was winding down, and they had finished most of their food, she started feeling glances on her every now and then.

She ignored it, and continued eating and watching the game, Vacuo was defeated, and Atlas and Vale were currently facing off, and Mistral was-

"Oh no" Pyrrha had realized Jaune's mistake.

"Excuse me ma'am, aren't you Pyrrha Nikos, the tournament fighter from Mistral?" A man of a rather heavy set and a jersey started approaching the table, an inquisitive look on his face, analyzing her for the answer before she could give it for himself.

"Yes it is, what is it?" Pyrrha said modestly, but she is usually uncomfortable with these types of 1 on 1 encounters with fans.

"Why are you way out here in Vale in some local diner? Who is this guy you're with?" He glanced Jaune's way, and got a look that Pyrrha didn't like. Jaune was paying attention to him now too. "Nevermind, that doesn't matter. You need to leave, the owner lost a lot of Lien betting on his nephew when you fought him, and he's still pretty sour about it. Honestly I would leave now, but don't worry, I'll pay your bill."

"Is that really okay? Maybe we can wait outside and pay you back?" Jaune offered.

"No, it's fine, after all, I'm the one who won the bet, least I could do." The man smiled, and shooed us out, scanning the room for what must be the owner.

A very angry yell came from the back of the building "Crim, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I'm trying to stop what ever it is you are about to ask of this girl." Shouted the man next to her, who Pyrrha had gathered was Crim.

"Not until she and my nephew have a rematch!" He was approaching fast despite his cane, but if she just left now, he couldn't catch them in the restaurant. But he would catch them outside, which would make this more of a scene if the man had the bravery for it.

She really didn't like the idea, but if no one knew it was her...

With a little black aura around the end of the owner's cane, it moved enough when the man went to put his weight on it, he spilled onto the ground.

"I'M SORRY!" Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the arm and pulled him through the door. The owner should be fine, he used the cane from an incorrectly healed injury, not old age, that made her feel less guilty about it.

Once they got across the street, she let go of Jaune's arm.

Jaune was the first to speak. "This doesn't happen often does it?"

"No, it doesn't..." Pyrrha said with a slight chuckle. She honestly never had anything like that happen like that before. "I'm sorry, Jaune, I ruined the date."

"Ah, no you didn't added some action right there at the end. Wait, _date_?" Jaune's voice spiked up a good three octaves with that last word.

"This wasn't?" Pyrrha began searching through all the possible signs that it was, and every time she went over it, there were more things that didn't make sense for it. There was only one thing left to ask. "If this wasn't a date, then why did you ask me to dinner all nervously?"

"It's a thank you for all the help lately, I'm passing my classes, and Goodwitch says my form has looked better than some second years." Jaune just said something... that made total sense. "Di..did you want it to be a date?"

"No, I really didn't. I don't mean to insult you or anything, but you just aren't my type, and I've only known you for a few months, and I want to focus on school, and what if we end up breaking up after a month? That would ruin the relationship as a team we are supposed to have for another 3 years, and if you are in dan-"

"You know, there's an ice cream shop a block down from here, we could grab some before we head back. Then we can agree to not talk about this until we are ready." Jaune intersected.

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha was suddenly confused by such an abrupt comment.

"We can go get ice cream, and not talk about dating or relationships until you are ready. I don't know you very much yet either, so I can wait even if I do end up developing romantic feelings for you."  
"You know what, what you just said is the most relaxing thing you have said in the past 2 days." Pyrrha hugged the little idiot until she was sure she heard something crack. "Thank you."

"Ah, it was all Ren's idea, he was supposed to tell you, but..."

"This night lined up to make one very large misunderstanding." Pyrrha reached around Jaune's arm and locked it. "But, where is this ice cream shop you told me about? It better not have a owner with a grudge."

Jaune stepped forward across the street perpendicular to the one they just crossed "Oh, it was just down he-" At the second after he put his foot down onto the street, a big truck with 'Miss Politan's Frozen Delights' on the side rounded the corner and drove over Jaune's foot.

**THE END**


End file.
